The present invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more specifically to an oximeter or other medical device having a marking feature.
Medical devices are among the marvels of modern medicine. Doctors and people use instruments to help diagnose and treat medical conditions and assist in medical and other procedures. Some revolutionary medical devices include the balloon catheter, oximeter, stent, and shunt. Over the years, these have improved the lives of many millions of people—allowing them to live better, longer, and more fulfilling lives.
Medical devices continue to evolve and improve. Today's medical devices are more accurate, effective, and easier to use than those introduced just a few years ago. Many types of medical devices are even sold for people to use at home. Some common medical devices used by people at home are for monitoring blood pressure, blood glucose, fertility, body temperature (instantly and accurately), and body fat percentage.
Despite the widespread success of current medical devices, there is a need for new and improved medical devices that provide greater features and functionality, and devices which generally help improve the lives of human beings.
Oximeters are medical devices used to measure oxygen saturation of tissue in patients. Typically, an oximeter takes a measurement at a single location. For some medical procedures, it is important to obtain oxygen saturation readings at numerous positions or points across an area of tissue.
A doctor can use an oximeter to spot check multiple locations. For example, to make two successive measurements, the doctor will place a sensor at a first location and make a first measurement, and then move the sensor to a second location to make a second measurement. Any number of measurements may be made using this spot-checking approach across a tissue surface.
Using such an approach, the doctor will have to take and remember the readings at multiple positions across the tissue region. The number of readings may be large. The process of remembering where measurements were taken and what the measurements were at those points may become inefficient and burdensome during any procedure, especially when a patient is in critical condition.
For example, when transplanting tissue, a doctor needs oxygen saturation measurements at multiple points of the tissue to ensure blood flow (carrying fresh oxygen) is uniform throughout the tissue region. The doctor will have to remember the readings taken at multiple positions across the tissue region. Based on these readings, the doctor will make adjustments as needed (e.g., alter how blood vessels are connected). Otherwise, portions of the tissue not receiving sufficient oxygen flow will eventually die.
Therefore, an oximeter with a marking feature is needed. It is desirable that an oximeter indicate where measurements have been made and what oxygen saturation measurements are at different positions of a tissue area.